Escaping the Dark
by SoullessConsumer
Summary: This story is about a Mob boss (dark) and his "business" with the cops, his younger brother and his brothers new friend, who happens to be the son of a police inspector.


Chapter One : Mob Murder Mystery   
  
I do not own any of the Dnangel Characters they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki the creator.  
  
"Excuse me officer but if there is nothing else, I need to pick up my younger   
brother from school." As the purple haired yakuza boss passed by the inspector a   
slight grin appeared on his face, and he opened door and said good day. The   
inspector stepped over the bloody mob boss on the office floor, he knew that Dark   
had something to do with this he just couldn't prove it, he couldn't understand why   
the mob boss would kill a fellow villain unless he was trying to start a full scale gang   
war, but he didn't have a big enough force to survive a war like this, unless there   
were more than one group involved. Dark drew his cell phone from his pocket and   
called his brother's bodyguards to pick him up. "I have to get him to teach that Cop   
that when you play with me you play with your life."  
  
"Why does my brother always do this. He says that he'll pick me up but then   
he sends you guys to do it." The bodyguards didn't reply, they never did. Daisuke   
always felt so alone. He didn't have any parents, and his only brother was a big time   
mob boss. He didn't have any friends at school because they were all afraid of his   
brother. He sometimes wished that his brother was gone instead of his mother. But   
every time he thought that he silently cursed himself. How could he even think such   
a thing about the one that put food on the table and raised him since he was little.   
No matter how he had done it he had still done it all for Daisuke. No matter what   
happened Daisuke would always love his brother more than anyone else.  
  
Back at the police station Inspector Hiwatari received some disturbing news.   
"My son has been what!?"(Uh ... kidnaped, sir. There was a note, it didn't ask for   
anything, except that you come to the Fukai Mori club in Yokohama at nine o'clock   
on the fifteenth of next month.) "But that's three weeks from now! If he wants   
trouble he's got it." (It also says to come alone.) "Well I suppose that makes sense. Is   
that everything it said." (No...) "Well what else did it say?!" (It also says don't be   
late ... or you might be eating some Satoshi sushi.) "I hope i'm reborn as a mob   
boss."(What?) " "Huh... oh! It's nothing."  
  
At Dark's private art gallery (of "acquired" art) Daisuke isn't having a very   
good time. "Dark may I please excuse myself?" "Of course Daisuke!" "Just try and   
stay clear of the warehouse guest room."Daisuke new that the guest room was for   
business only. But when Daisuke heard a low moan escaping from the room his   
curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Huh ... what are you doing here?!!" Daisuke was surprised to see his blue haired class mate Satoshi, tied to a chair. Daisuke quickly moved over and undid the bandana that was preventing him from speaking, he knew enogh not to uncover his eyes. "Where am I!" the captive boy demanded. Daisuke didn't reply so as not to alert Satoshi to where he was.

Somehow Satoshi seemed to know where he was already. "Daisuke is that you?"

"How did you know it was me oops?!"

"I could just tell, but what are you doing here...?"

"Uh I live here."

"The last thing I remember was coming home from school, then getting jumped by someguy after turning a corner he knocked me out, and I woke up here about an hour ago.

"I better put your bandana back on before my brother gets here..."

"It's a little late for that..."

"Uh... Dark I can explain..."

"No you can't. Get out. I'll talk with you later."

"I'm sorry Dark..."

"It's okay, just don't do it again please."

As soon as Daisuke had gone he turned to the imprisoned youth and began to assert his authority over the captive.

(Take that last part as you will. this is my first D N Angel fic and I'm having trouble with the title plz help me.)


End file.
